


In the Distance

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Fights, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back and forth, after the fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Distance

A train in the distance and he’s still alone, listening to the same album on repeat that had been on track six when his boyfriend stormed out of the house in well-deserved anger. He’s staring out the window, lips cracking under the tears that dried on them an hour before. He’s still wondering if it might have all been a bad dream while he knows, way deep down inside, that it isn’t. He’s hoping it isn’t all destroyed beyond repair.

But it is.

And a fresh sob tears itself from his raw throat.

—

A train in the distance and he presses harder on the glass, tears still wet on his cheeks as he continues to drive in a pattern along the same eight blocks, wondering if he will ever go back or if he will be sleeping on his mom’s couch tonight or if he will end up sobbing in the back seat for the rest of the night. He swears and jabs at the next button on the radio as one of the other boy’s favorite songs came on.

Maybe he could go five minutes without thinking about him.

But he can’t.

—

Thunder crack in the distance and he’s lying on the floor, cheek pressed to the carpet, sobbing and whispering the other boy’s name to himself. The same album still on repeat and he’ll never be able to listen to it again without a sinking stone in his stomach. He scratches nails down his arms but they don’t serve to do anything except make him angrier.

At himself?

At himself.

—

Thunder crack in the distance and the gate is opening as he punches the code in, snatching his hand in like he’ll be burnt. Maybe he will. He’s not sure why he’s there or if it’s right or if he’s weak or if he’s in love, but he takes the stairs two at a time up from the basement and it’s just starting to rain when he opens the front door to see Pete lying on the floor, tears staining the carpet.

And he cries.

And they cry.


End file.
